


The One Where They Had To Explain To Ma

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic to meresy's prompt.  Loosely related to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/98677">The One With the Party Where Welsh Got Drunk and Outed Them</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Had To Explain To Ma

Frannie met them on the porch, pulling on her gloves. "Maria and Tony took the kids downtown to see the windows. I've got to get to the station, so it's just Ma and you guys."

"Thanks, Frannie."

"No problem." She clattered down the steps and wished them luck over her shoulder.

Ray followed Vecchio into the house. Christmas had exploded across the living room--Christmas tree, garlands over every window and door, holiday throw pillows on the couch. The house smelled of pine and cinnamon. A clatter from the kitchen was just audible over "The Christmas Song" playing on the stereo. Ray grinned as he tugged off his scarf. The Vecchios took their Christmas decorating seriously.

"I'm going to kill Frannie."

Ray frowned. "Sure, it's a bit over the top, but..."

"It's cookie day. That's why no one else is home. They've all fled," Vecchio said, giving him a pretty decent are-you-unhinged look.

Ray gave him back the look as it was done by the master. Holding his zipper pull, he asked, "Are we doing this, or what?"

For a moment, it looked like Vecchio was going to take the chance to back out. If he did, Ray wouldn't say a word. Ray figured he was the poster child and cautionary tale for disappointing the parents, all in one package. If Vecchio didn't want to tell his mother about them, Ray wasn't going to push. Then Vecchio sighed and started unbuttoning his coat. "Yeah, we are."

As soon as Ray walked into the kitchen, Ma Vecchio greeted him cheerfully and shoved a bowl in his hands. He moved to an out of the way corner and began stirring as directed. Beside him, Vecchio was set to sifting flour--which appeared to be a ridiculously slow means of moving flour from canister to bowl--as his mother bustled from one part of the kitchen to another, managing several projects simultaneously.

"Ma, I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?" she shouted back over the sound of the mixer.

Vecchio waited until it had been turned off before trying again. Ray tried to look supportive. "I'm, uh. I'mmovinginwithKowalski."

"Oh, _caro_, you don't have to. Here, separate these."

Vecchio automatically took the eggs. "Ma?"

"I know your sisters complain about the space, but it's your home, too."

"No, Ma, that's not why I'm moving."

The timer sounded, and Ma Vecchio pulled a tray out of the oven and replaced it with another. She started moving the finished cookies to a wire rack by the stove. "Is it that girlfriend of yours?"

Vecchio started sputtering. Ray knew this would be a bad time to be caught laughing. He ducked his head and concentrated _very hard_ on getting the flour off the sides of the bowl until he got his expression back under control.

"Raimundo, you barely make it home for dinner and spend half your nights out until all hours. You think I don't notice? I just want to know why I haven't met her."

Vecchio shot him a slightly desperate look. He set down the bowl. "Mrs. Vecchio? Ray doesn't have a girlfriend. He's been out with me."

Maybe it just was hearing a non-family voice, but Ma Vecchio seemed to really look at Vecchio for the first time since they'd walked into the kitchen. The tension in his face was easy to read. Her eyes widened slightly, mouth forming a soundless 'oh.' Then she launched into loud, rapid Italian, turning back to the stove. She punctuated whatever she was saying with periodic waves of the spatula.

Ray cast a worried glance at Vecchio, who was... grinning.

Vecchio leaned closer to murmur to Ray, "It's okay. Loud is good. She's mostly upset I hadn't told her sooner." He paused to listen for a moment. "Also, about grandkids, like she doesn't have enough."

Ray leaned back.


End file.
